The Fairer Catch
by NoahLondon
Summary: After abandoning the Bunansa name, Balthier seeks out a partner to try to fill the void within him. While drinking at the Sandsea, he comes across a Viera, and his life is never quite the same. [BalFran] [Part of my Foreordained Universe]


**Disclaimer:** I only wish that I owned Final Fantasy XII.

**Warning:** Spoilers through the Phon Coast.

* * *

The silence in the_ Strahl_ was beginning to unnerve him. It worked its way seemingly into the very marrow of his bones, triggering a sense of loneliness that he found harder to bear with each passing day he stood alone on his journey. Curling his body, he clutched his bed sheets tighter. Some times he felt so small and powerless in the big scheme of things, like the bugs he used to catch in jars as a boy. Maybe that's why he fled Archadia and the Bunansa name; his father confined him, and Balthier couldn't bear to have his wings cut. In the end, he had no choice but to take off into the sky before it was too late. 

Rolling onto his back, he stared out the skylight above his bed. For a long time he idly counted the stars. After a while, he had naturally been unable to distinguish between the ones that he had assigned a number to and the ones he hadn't, but that mattered little. He counted anyway just to keep the loneliness at bay.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. It would only be him and the sky tonight. Wholeheartedly he loved her, though she wasn't the most attentive of women. She couldn't, with all her sparkle and majesty, grant him the one thing he needed most at that moment. Her companionship was conditional of sorts; she would always be there when he needed her, but he could never truly lay claim to her, never feel her caress when he needed a woman's touch the most.

The thing he feared most was that it was going to forever be the two of them. Of course, he had Nono who was friendly enough, but the Moogle seemed to keep to himself most of the time. What he truly needed was a partner, someone who he could share everything with. It wasn't the first time he had thought of it either. However, no matter where he went looking, he'd always come up empty handed. Balthier didn't understand why he couldn't settle on someone. After all, he'd had a few offers, but none of them felt right. Time and time again he told himself that it had to be the right person for the job, someone who fit him perfectly. He worried that maybe there was no one out there that could live up to his list of credentials. So, he was back to square one, with an empty ship and his own loneliness as his company.

He didn't know why he'd chosen to come to Rabenastre of all places, but he had freedom now and liked to make the most of it. For the better part of the day, Balthier was in town becoming reacquainted with it. It had been years since he'd last visited the desert place. In fact, he'd been so young at the time that he remembered hanging onto his mother's skirt in fear of getting lost while his brothers chased each other about.

His earlier walk around town proved to be fruitless for the majority, though he did pick up a rather nice armguard at the Bazaar. Despite only returning three hours ago, Balthier thought that he should give the town one more try and visit the local drinking establishment. Maybe he would find a partner there, and if not, he could always get himself completely pissed and not remember how miserable he'd been that evening in the morning.

The Sandsea, as he found out it was named, was a rather boisterous environment compared to some of the other bars he'd frequented since he'd left Archades. It didn't bother him so much, and after he'd ordered himself a drink and found a rather curvaceous young woman to lavish his attentions on, it was rapidly becoming one of his favorite places.

It was most unfortunate when the girl had to leave much sooner than Balthier would have liked. In fact, he'd been flirting with the idea of returning with her to the _Strahl_ and having his way with her. So to ease his pain, he ordered another beverage, sat back, and watched the people around him.

Thinking that it would be profitable to check the notice board for any hunts that might strike his fancy, Balthier first turned to find where the board was placed. However, when his eyes fell on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, a hunt was the last thing on his mind.

She sat in the corner, ironically under the very board he was looking for, with a piece of paper in hand. Balthier had never seen a Viera before, with the exception of a textbook he was forced to read for his studies. There was plenty of folklore surrounding the race, but the only thing he remembered in particular was that it was rumored that Viera were supposedly some sort of sex goddesses. He wasn't certain how true that was, but he was more than willing to find out.

With his liquid courage backing him, Balthier made his way to the woman, trying with all he could muster to be a suave as possible. Most women would have fainted if he approached them the way he approached her; however, she didn't flinch. When she chose to ignore his presence, he peered over her shoulder to take a glance at the paper to strike up conversation.

"Such a menial task would not even break a sweat on my lady's brow," he said, before taking the hunt from her hands. "Why not take on a hunt that does more justice to your skill?"

Picking another hunt without so much as a glance, Balthier slipped it in front of her. He watched as she skimmed over it then raised a finely shaped eye brow.

"You give me far more credit that I am deserving, boy-Hume."

Boy? He was no boy. He'd turned sixteen a few weeks ago not to mention the fact that he was an Archadian judge, and… Balthier stopped his thoughts at once when he realized what had just crossed his mind. No, that was a grave error. _He_ was not a judge. _Ffamran_ was a judge, and he was most definitely not Ffamran.

Reading over the paper to avoid any more thoughts on his identity, Bathier realized that the mission was one that a single person would not be able to carry out. Perhaps he should have considered his options instead of choosing at random. Of course, it could bring about an interesting proposal if he played his cards correctly.

"The reward is well worth it. If you have no companions, might I offer my services to you? We could speak about the matter over dinner, or I could see you back to your home and we can go from there."

"You are a brave one for making such implications. Most men would take their leave after I have shown no interest in their flattery. It would be wise to follow their example."

"I would, my darling, if it were not for one small thing," he explained with a smirk, slipping into the chair next to her.

"And what might that be?" she said with no genuine curiosity.

"I do not fear beautiful women."

"If you put any value on that young life of yours, you will stop there."

"An empty threat if I have ever heard one."

"You are pushing your luck."

He smiled. Of course he was. The thought that he should leave the poor woman alone crossed his mind once, but it was just a passing annoyance. If he let an opportunity such as this pass him by, he would hate himself forever. She was ever so stunning, and he didn't think that even if he were to return to his seat he would be able to get her out of his mind. There was simply something about her that struck something so very deep inside of him.

"That is what I do. I press further and further until I get what I want."

"One day you will find yourself at the end of a most unfriendly blade."

"Then let us pray that when that day comes to pass, I have lived the life of a notorious sky pirate, so I may go without regret."

As soon as "sky pirate" slipped from between his lips, her demeanor seemed to change. He almost swore he saw her ears perk up. So he had her attention, did he? All the better for him. If talking about sky pirating was going to maintain her interest in him, he would do it all day. After all, it happened to be one of his favorite topics as well.

"Becoming a sky pirate is your desire?" she asked. "It would be an impossible task for a boy like you."

"You speak as if you have sought out this profession."

"That is no business of yours."

He leaned towards her. "May I ask where you failed, my dear."

"You may take your leave of me," she explained.

"If you are going to seek out a partner for that hunt, you need only ask. I would gladly be at your disposal.

"Why would I request your assistance?"

"No reason in particular. I just thought I would offer."

"Well now that you have, stop being a nuisance. Nothing which you have could interest me."

"Right then. I guess that means I shall take my leave of you." Balthier stood, took several steps, and stopped. "If you change your mind though, you can find me in the aerodome. That is where I will be with the_Strahl_."

"The _Strahl_?"

Now he had her hook, line, and sinker. His trump card had worked. Not that there was a doubt in his mind. Of course he knew that he could pull it off. He was Balthier, after all.

"Yes, did I forget to mention that I own an airship?" he said off handedly, before taking his leave of her.

* * *

He had no idea what the hell happened to her. There was that instance on his flight to Rabanastre where he pushed her a bit too hard, especially under the new modifications, but to do this to him? It was unfair. She was his best girl…his only girl, actually, and she was giving him a run for his gil. And of all the times for her to refuse him flight, she had to choose his visit to Rabanastre. The arid weather was doing nothing for his skin. 

While he continued to frustrate himself with fixing the _Strahl_, his mind wandered off to another particular woman. He couldn't believe that she didn't show. Women usually swooned with one glance. How could it be that she resisted all of his charms? And the further he thought about it, the more interested in her he became.

Was there something wrong with his approach? Did he come off as a pompous ass? He had seen gentlemen in Archadia try to pick up a woman and fail miserably for just that reason. With his popularity back in his home city though, surely he couldn't be one of them. Or was it because of his social status and position in relation to the royal family that brought all those lovely young ladies? Maybe he really didn't have it. That thought troubled him greatly.

"Captain! You have a –"

"Visitor."

That voice was one he recognized from the night previous, but he could hardly believe it was true. Had she really come, or were his ears making a fool of him? Sitting up a bit too quickly, Balthier hit his head off of the panel opening.

"Shit!" he said, holding his forehead in pain.

"Working hard I see," she spoke, almost amused.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am here on business, sky pirate. I trust that your offer still stands?"

His mood lightened in an instant. She was interested? Could this actually be happening? He had spent most of the previous night with her on his mind, and now he might actually have the opportunity to spend time with her? He wondered if the day could possibly get any better.

"For you, always," he said silkily.

She looked at him threateningly as if to tell him that she wasn't interested in his sweet talk. "I am in little mood to argue over the reward. Let me be frank with you. I desire fifty percent of the gil as well as the tourmaline ring."

"Have a penchant for jewelry, do you?" he pried.

"Quite the opposite. There is no need to purchase antidotes when one is immune to poison."

"Fifty percent plus the ring? I hardly consider that an honorable deal."

"There is no honor among sky pirates. I thought one of such gentile breeding would posses this knowledge." She paused. "What you think of my offer means little to me. It is my only one. Take it or I shall walk."

The Viera certainly knew how to drive a hard bargain. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave, and he wondered if she was aware of that. Another thing which shook him was her comment about his breeding. Was he that transparent? He'd tried to shake any habits that would label him as one of the Archadian gentry, but perhaps he hadn't done a good enough job. When he noticed that she started to turn to leave, he knew he had to make a quick decision.

"Alright, alright! You have a deal."

The look on her face told him that she was pleased, though he doubted it was for the same reasons that he was. To be honest, he was unable to pinpoint what it was about her still that made him so drawn to her. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he could see her beauty radiating, but that alone wasn't it. It very well could have been that he couldn't bear being alone any longer and his heart sought out the first person to strike his fancy.

"Your ship, she is remarkably beautiful."

"Yes, well, she is also remarkably broken," he said with a discouraged tone before throwing the wrench in his hand a few feet away. Balthier then proceeded to run his fingers through his hair to try to calm himself; however, he only succeeded in getting grease through his sandy brown locks.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the open panel in the wall.

"By all means," he replied, standing and moving out of her way. "Do not be troubled if you are unable to do anything for her though. She's being rather stubborn."

Watching her lay down and assume his place in the panel, he wondered what had brought her to the Hume lands in the first place. It was on a very rare occasion that the Viera were ever seen, so why did she leave her home? Did she run away? Or was she not permitted to live there any longer? What brought her to Rabanastre? More importantly, what force brought her to him?

Suddenly a noise came from where she worked, and he could hear the familiar sounds of the engine starting up. How in the world had she fixed in a few moments what he had been working on for several hours?

"Captain! The _Strahl_ is working again, kupo!" Nono said from over the intercom.

He turned his attention to his new partner as she slid out from the hole and sat up. Balthier found it difficult to hold back his mischievous grin.

"Tell me, darling, what other miracles can you work with those skilled hands? I would love to find out."

"I think it would be in your best interest if you withdrawal that question."

"Fair enough," he said, holding up his hands. Then he thought for a moment. "I do not believe we have appropriately introduced ourselves."

"Fran of Viera."

"Fran, is it? You may call me Balthier."

"Only Balthier?"

"In that case, Balthier of Sky."

"How terribly cliché of you, and yet it suits."

He laughed. "I can think of no better name for a man who is tied to nothing."

"A boy, you mean."

Choosing to ignore her comment at the moment and nurse his wounded pride at another time, he offered her his hand to help her up. She rose, however, without his assistance, and brushed back a few hairs that had fallen out of place.

"Won't you allow me to see you to your quarters, Fran?"

"I would like that. Thank you."

Opening the door to the room, Balthier gestured for her to go inside. When a few moments passed without so much as a word out of her, he thought that maybe she was used to more lavish accommodations. If he had known he was going to have company, he would have readied to room himself and saw to it that it was better decorated.

"It is nothing particularly impressive, I know, but I think you will find it comfortable."

"I approve of it."

He smiled. "Good, then I shall leave you to get situated. I am in desperate need of a shower," Balthier explained, seeing the grease smudges on his skin in the mirror on her wall. "Can I expect you for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yes, the meal between breakfast and dinner." He quickly took notice of her raised eyebrow and knew that she disapproved of his comment. "I am no gourmet cook, but you are more than welcome to join me. It is edible at the very least."

"Perhaps," she answered nonchalantly.

"Alright then. I am looking forward to getting acquainted with you."

She nodded politely, and he was uncertain if she reciprocated the notion or simply did it to pacify him. Leaving the room, he wondered what the next few months would be like. The hunt was to take place in Giza during the rainy season, which was a little while off yet. During that time, he wanted to be close to her. In fact, he wanted her to like him so much that she didn't want to leave when the hunt was over. Whether that would happen though was unclear. He had two months. Surely he could woo her by then.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been a really long time since I've done any Balthier/Fran stuff, so I'm happy to get this up. This piece comes before Foreordained in my Foreordained Universe, I guess you could call it. So if you liked this one, read Foreordained! More one-shots in this universe to come! Please Review! 


End file.
